It's not love
by xThatCrazyChickx
Summary: He was unwavering, dependable, reliable. She was untrustworthy, dishonest and impossible to pin down. Improbable things happen every day in the Fayz. But an unlikely pair who have almost nothing in common finding love? Post Plage, Rated T just in case, I do not own gone.


Opposites Attract

_He was constant. Like the ocean. Flowing and ebbing; everyday following the same pattern. Although the ocean he had become accustomed to was still and flat, the only time it changed was when his oars broke the surface, sending ripples cascading across the vast lake and creating that familiar slapping rhythm. He often hummed along to that rhythm, contemplating life. He had made mistakes, but he'd learned from them. He was a different person now, someone the fayz needed. He was unwavering, dependable, reliable._

_She was unpredictable. She had no set place. She belonged to no one and had no one, but that was okay because the only person she needed was herself. She never stayed in one place for long, bouncing from one place to another until all the faces and voices became a blur. She wasn't exactly a coward, but she had a strong instinct for self preservation. At the slightest smell of danger she was gone. She valued herself above above others and didn't care who she had to hurt to get what she wanted. She was untrustworthy, dishonest and impossible to pin down._

Quinn waved goodbye to his crew. He was actually looking forward to reporting the daily catch to Albert. Today had been a record breaking day for the fishing crews, they had caught two sharks and a huge mix of fish and blue bats. It had put Quinn in a good mood, one even Albert couldn't ruin with his incessant worry and boring charts.

He walked across the beach with a spring in his step. Quinn hadn't felt this happy in a long time, how he used to feel when he and Sam would skip school to go surfing. There was nothing that could beat that feeling; riding the powerful waves, real waves not this flat imitation, with his best friend at his side and the sun beating down on his sturdy shoulders.

Before the Fayz surfing had been his escape. Out there, out on the shimmering ocean he could forget everything. Forget his parents and their problems. Forget school and his struggling grades. Out there he could lose himself in the waves. Now fishing was his escape. Nothing could beat that exhilarating feeling of climbing onto your board and becoming one with the water.

But fishing on the ocean with his crew came pretty damn close.

He reached Albert's office and knocked patiently on the wooden door before going in. Albert was hunched over his desk looking tired.

"Ah Quinn, just the guy I wanted to see," he sat up "Hey, what's with the face?" He asked, referring to Quinn's wide grin.

Random happiness was uncommon in the Fayz. Quinn told him about the impressive catch and he seemed to perk up. His eyes lit up and Quinn could practically see him calculating how it would affect Perdido beach.

"Good work. Keep it up and you could be looking at a pay rise."

Quinn frowned. There was something off about the way he had said it, Albert didn't willingly offer people money unless he profited from it somehow. "What do you want, Albert?"

Albert sighed, annoyed The Fisherman had seen through him so easily, "I need a favour Quinn."

Quinn remained still. He knew when Albert said a favour what he really meant was: You're going to do something for me. Or else.

When Quinn didn't say anything he continued, " I need someone to take Taylor out to the Island."

"Let me guess. That's what she wants in exchange for being one of your little spies." It was a statement, not a question.

"Er...well, yes."

"I'm not doing your dirty work Alb-"

"You'll be payed handsomely Quinn, and trust me when I say the whole of Perdido Beach will benefit from this."

Quinn seriously doubted that but a part of him was looking forward to a nice long row.

"You don't even have to bring her back. " he added.

Quinn sighed in defeat "I'll do it." There was no arguing with The Businessman. He left Albert's with his cheerful spirits forgotten. _Well, this is going to be interesting_ he thought_._

Taylor bounced to the Plaza. Deserted. She bounced away to the so-called Hospital, maybe she could visit Dhara. She was nowhere to be seen. _Jeez, where is everyone today? _She jumped to some of her favourite places in random succession.

Ralph's, a couple of Edilio's soldiers, looking bored.

The Pre-School, some littles mobbing John Terrafino.

The Cliff, empty like the plaza but from here she could see Quinn and his Crew bringing in the days catch.

She jumped to the outskirts of the lake, a startled Edilio pulled away from The Artful Roger. _Hmmm, interesting_. She stored the image at the back off her mind, in the mental data banks that held all the juicy secrets and gossip of the Fayz and disappeared before they could yell at her.

Her old house. _Ugh._

The room she had shared at Coates._ Wow, I must really be bored._

The Forest, Taylor had unintentionally bounced into the clearing where she had watched Hunter die. Tears stung her eyes. Taylor popped away with no particular destination in mind, just somewhere, anywhere but there.

She was at the beach, sitting on her but in the sand. _Great_ _job Taylor. You just freaked out over something that happened nearly a month and fell on your but in the sand._ Taylor surveyed the beach, hoping no-one had witnessed her breakdown. She was confronted by a tanned figure. _Nice_, she thought, before realising the muscular back she was ogling belonged to Quinn The Fisherman. He was turned away from her waving at someone.

_Haha. No. From what she had heard Quinn was still hung up on Lana, The Healer. Everyone loves Lana, so above everyone else, just like Astrid. Astrid, Lana, those were the the kind of girls boys like Quinn and Sam wanted. No, the hardworking Fisherman is never interested in the unreliable teleporting freak. The fearless leader doesn't end up with the traitorous girl who switches sides every five seconds._

_Enough is Enough! Look at you! Sitting in the sand wallowing in self-pity. _

Taylor picked herself up, brushing off the lingering grains of sand. She pushed the stupid thoughts out of her head. She was Taylor the Three-Bar. Bouncy, bubbly Taylor. Not this depressing Loser. Now, aswell as being bored she was exhausted from bouncing so much and upset and embarrassed. Luckily no-one had seen her little episode. As much as Taylor liked to gossip she didn't enjoy being the subject of it. _Enough self-pity. Time for some fun_, Taylor smiled as an idea began to take shape.

Speaking of Sam Temple, it was time Taylor payed him a visit. She bounced to the lake.

**A/N: Okay, so I've never written fanfiction before. I had this idea for a QuinnXTaylor pairing (Even though I love Quana and will forever) so I wrote this as a first attempt at fanfiction. It's set after Plague, sometime during the four months of peace they had after the big split, I guess. I know I am an amateur writer but I would really appreciate some feedback/cc ^.^ I tend to go on a bit soz, hopefully the next chapter, if I continue, will have some actual Quinlor (Is that what they're called? Idek) Please read and review so I know if I'm any good x**

**I do not own Gone. Gone, Quinn and Taylor belong to Michael Grant.**


End file.
